Why I came back to Japan
by Zeie Honey
Summary: AU. This happens 5 yrs after The 2nd movie. They were all in high school and Eriol comes back. What for? Will Tomoyo be together with Eriol? Story follows according to some in the manga and some in anime. R&R  Ext, SxS
1. After five years

**First fanfict on CardCaptor Sakura. I really really love the pairing EriolTomoyo (sweet aren't they). Flames are allowed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

**I will be using honourific basis like: -san, -sama, -chan, -kun, ojiou-sama**

**

* * *

**

It has been five years since the Clow Cards had changed into Sakura Cards. They were all fifthteen now, in junior high school, Seijou High School that is. Their school uniform consist of white shirt, dark blue tie, dark blue pleated skirt and sky blue blazzer. After Sakura retrived all the cards back from the Nothing card, Syaoran decided to stay at Tomoeda with his princess, in order to protect her from any more danger. Yukito and Toya graduated long ago and currently working in the city. Sakura's dad, Kinomoto Fujitaka, is still an archeologist. Other than that, everthing else is just normal as usual. Rika, Naoko and Chiharu are still the same. Rika is engaged to Terada-sensei when she was 10. He promised her that he'll be waiting for her until she graduates from high school then he would propose to her. Naoko is still all about ghost stories and books and she's the president of the drama club while Chiharu is still the only one who will drag Yamazaki Tahashi away from his lies. But for certain, Yamazaki and Chiharu are dating and it won't be long to hear those to being sweeties. Last but not least, Daidoji Tomoyo. The only heairess to the Daidaji company. Her life hasn't change much. Her hair is still the same and her personality as well. She is still the calm, sweet, angelic Tomoyo. Sakura's best friend. Although Sakura has Syaoran now, Sakura still wouldn't leave Tomoyo behind. Tomoyo is the lead singer in the choir club. No one is a match for her angelic voice. She is always in charge of the recording since her mother works as the director of the Daidouji toys and techonology company. Tomoyo has no problem getting new gadjets from her future company. Plus, Tomoyo is always in charge of the clothes design for school play.

**RIIINGG!!**

The school for today ended. Everyone packed their bags and headed out. Sakura aprroached Tomoyo with Syaoran beside her.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan. Want to follow us to the ice-cream parlour today?"

"Naoko-chan said it's her treat and Takashi-kun is coming along as well." Chiharu continued after Sakura. Rika and Naoko walked towards her.

Tomoyo smiled, "I would love to, but unfortunately I can't. I have choir practice. Gomene." She replied politely with a smile. Sakura frowned.

"Did you know that choir started in England where the Opera started..." Yamazaki was about to interrupt when Chiharu pulled him away, "Lies, lies. Stop telling lies. I'll see you guys at the parlour. Ja, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura, and the rest sweat dropped.

Tomoyo stood up from her seat and smiled, "Go ahead. I'll join next time. The choir competition is coming in a week, so I have to practice. I wouldn't want to mess up my favourite song in front of the crowd especially in front of my friends, ne? Ja na." Tomoyo smiled cheerfully while waving to her friends and headed out towards the music room.

They were walking to the ice-cream parlour which was at the park, "Too bad Tomoyo-chan can't come with us today." Sakura whinned. Syaoran put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"It can't be helped since Tomoyo-chan wants to give her best in singing." Rika said.

"Yeap, nobody can disagree with Rika-chan about that." Naoko agreed. Sakura smiled and nodded. She pulled Syoaran by his arms and dragged him towards the parlour where Chiharu and Yamazaki were already there waving towards them. They had fun while Yamazaki kept telling them stories about how ice-cream first started.

**Seijou High School Music room**

A beautiful was heard from the music room. Most students who stayed back at school for sports activities hears the song and enjoyed it.

Along with the right notes of piano with it, the songs sounded beautiful.

_yuuhi ga akaku sougen ni furu yo  
hi no you ni  
yoru no sora ga hoshi wo egakidasu  
hitotsu zutsu_

_(The evening sun falls toward the plain, coloring the sky red  
Like a flame  
The night sky is drawing the stars  
one by one)  
_

_hitomi wo tojite, kokoro no naka wo mitsumete'ru  
dare wo matsu no?  
chiheisen no mukou kara  
kikoete kuru koe wo kiite-iru  
koko ni kite_

_(Closing my eyes, I gaze deep into my heart  
"Who are you waiting for?"  
I'm listening to the voice  
that I can hear from across the horizon.  
"Come here.")  
_

_kirameku kaze ga, toiki no you ni yabarakaku  
kata wo tsutsumu yo  
chiheisen no mukou kara  
aruite kuru hito wo mitsumete'ru  
koko ni kite_

_(He kicked a single shining stone  
"Come here")_

The song ended and Tomoyo opened her eyes. She loooked over at the teacher as the the teacher and the choir students clapped their hands.

"That was beautiful, Daidouji-san." The teacher praised her

"I agree with sensei. Suteki." A senior praised along with other students.

Tomoyo smiled, "Arigato gozaimas, minna-san. We can win this competition. Let's do out best!"

"HAI!!" Everyone agreed. The teacher giggled, "Practice dismiss. See you this Saturday. Don't be late!"

Everyone nodded and left the music room. Tomoyo walked out from the school's ground and looked up the sky with calm emotions.

"Ojiou-sama." A lady's voice was heard. Tomoyo turned to the lady and smiled, "Hai, let's head home." She said to the lady bodyguard. The door was opened for her and she entered the car. As the car drove her back home, she stared out the window. She saw houses, kids and street lights passes fast and she also saw her own reflection. That was where she saw a glimpse of a certain familiar someone. She snapped into reality and quickly ordered the car to stop. She got out from the car and ran towards the place where she saw a certain person. When she got there, the place was empty. _'Was it really my imagination?'_ Tomoyo shrugged it off and got back into the car.

Tomoyo reached home and quickly took a bath. She dried herself and changed into her pajama. Somehow the glimpse of the certain person that caught her attention this evening popped in head. She stopped drying her towel and gave it a thought. Tomoyo sighed and ignored it. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Sakura's number. They chatted about a few stuff and bid goodbye so that they could both finish up their homework.

After an hour, she finished up and decided to finish up an outfit. The clock striked eleven.

**DING!**

Tomoyo gazed at the clock, "Oya, it's already this late. Time for bed then." She put down the outfit and switched off the lights. Unknowing to her, someone outside her window was watching her in soft eyes.

* * *

**Boring first chapter? R&R :)**

**Japanese to English**

**Oijou-sama - My lady**

**Gomene - Sorry**

**Arigato Gozaimas - Thank you very much**

**Oya/Ara - Oh my**

**Suteki - Beautiful**


	2. He's back

**2nd chapter. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

It was lunch time. Everyone bought their bento box and sharing them with each other. Laughters were heard from their part stating that everyone is enjoying the moment. Yamazaki's stories kept receiving 'lies' from Chiharu.

**RIINGGG!**

"Ne, Naoko-chan, we have maths now, don't we?" Rika-chan asked. Naoko nodded, "The teacher's absent so I thought of going to the library to finish up the drama plot. Wanna come?" Rika nodded and smiled, "I haven't finish my English homework yet," her voice faded.

"Cheer up! I'll help you with it, come on." Naoko added. "See you later!" Rika and Naoko left.

"Hn, right now we have, Chemistry. Opps, we really need to get going. C'mon 'liar'." Chiharu waved goodbye to the rest and pulled Yamazaki away.

Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped, "Ano futari..." Syaoran whispered in his breath.

"Chiharu-chan is the only one who could be with Yamazaki-kun's lies" Sakura added. She turned her gaze to her best friend who seemed quite silent.

"Tomoyo-chan, mou daijobu?" Syaoran looked at Tomoyo as well, "You seemed a little quiet. What's the matter?" He asked.

Tomoyo snapped back into reality and shook her head gently, "Sakura-chan, Li-kun. Have you been sensing presence? Like Clow Reed or anything?" Sakura looked at her best friend in surprised and so did Syaoran.

Both of them shook their heads and had a questioning look on their faces. Tomoyo spoke up, "Yesterday, on my way back home from choir practice, I thought I saw Eriol-kun." Her voice faded when she mentioned his name.

"But when I went to check the place, nobody was there. I thought it might have been my imagination but, I couldn't help having a feeling that he's back in Japan." Tomoyo explained.

"Hn" Syaoran felt a little uncomfortable hearing Tomoyo's explaination. Not that he hates the guy but just a feeling he gets. Sakura was still in surprised. She looked at Syaoran and nodded.

"Tomoyo-chan, daijobu da yo! Want to go out tonight and check things out?" Sakura asked cheerfully. Tomoyo looked at Sakura then shifted her gaze to Syaoran who just nodded while having that determined look. Tomoyo nodded and held Sakura's hand, "Mou chi roun.. Meet up at King Penguin then by 8 p.m, ne?" Syaoran and Sakura nodded. They headed to class.

**Later that night (At King Penguin's place)**

Tomoyo was already there with her video camera. Syaoran and Sakura reached the place a little later. Sakura greeted her best friend with a hug.

"Konbawa, Sakura-chan, Li-kun, Kero-chan." Tomoyo said gently.

"Konbawa." Syaoran and Kero replied. They glared at each other. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Sakura, feel anything?" Kero asked. Sakura was just about to close her eyes when Tomoyo cut in, "Chotto matte! Let me set this right." Adjusting her video camera. Sakura and Syaoran fell to the floor anime style.

"Hoee, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura sweat dropped. Syaoran sighed and shook his head, "You still have time for that?" He asked. "Mm! I would never miss a chance to tape Sakura-chan. It's a treasure. Why not you come over my house later on to watch Sakura in her outfit that I made when we ten?" Tomoyo said. Sakura blushed, "Tomoyo-chan, you still have those recordings?"

Tomoyo nodded, "I sent some videos to Eriol-kun through e-mail sometimes." Tomoyo paused the continues, "The last video I sent was the summer festival. The one where okaa-san video taped. Eriol-kun said he likes that one the most though he didn't quite say why."

Sakura, Syaoran and Kero sweat dropped. "Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura whinned. "Tomoyo, if you were e-mailing him all these time, why don't you ask him about his whereabouts?" Syaoran asked. Over the years, they had been close that Syaoran started using first name basis for Tomoyo but she still calls him Li-kun.

"I hate to agree with him, but the kid's saying the right thing, Tomoyo-chan." Kero said with his arms folded.

"Who are _you_ calling a kid, plush toy?" A vein trobbing from Syaoran. Sakura tried to calm the two. "True, but he could just say that he's in England. Eriol-kun isn't the easy type to figure. His magic could cover his whereabouts even if I try catch him." Tomoyo explained.

Kero, Syaoran and Sakura sighed, "You're right." Kero flew beside Tomoyo and closed his eyes. Suddenly, Sakura felt the presence of the moon. It's none other than, Yukito. He smiled cheerfully, "Yo!"

Everyone turned around to him. Sakura perked up, "Yukito-san! What brings you here?" She ran towards him like a little child. She hugged him. Syaoran smiled at Yukito. He didn't mind because Yukito was like an elder brother to Sakura.

"Yue requested me to come. He said Kero was calling him." Yukito diverged to Kero after Sakura released him from the hug. "Yo! Transform." Kero and Yukito both transformed. Yukito knew about Kero's plush toy appeal and he accepted his being with Yue a long time ago. Even when he lives in the city with Toya, Yue will always watch Sakura from afar.

Yue looked up at the full moon, "What's the matter?" He asked. Syaoran spoke up, "Had any feelings of Clow Reed lately?" Yue's eyes widen in surprised upon hearing the name. "Guess you haven't sensed him either. Tomoyo said she saw him." Syaoran explained. Yue looked at the dark blue haired girl.

"It was only for awhile. Even so, I'm pretty sure it was him." Tomoyo said in a soft voice. The reason why all of them gathered there that night only because Tomoyo said it was him even when she said it was just a glimpse but it was good enough. Sakura gasped and whispered, "Clow Reed..." As soon as she mentioned that name, Syaoran, Yue, and Kero tried to feel his presence but nothing.

"Sakura, was that really him?" Kero asked. Sakura nodded, "It was just for awhile, but I felt his magic."

"How about we search at the Tsukimine Shrine?" Tomoyo suggested. Everybody looked at her and she just smiled. "Right then. Let's go." Sakura chanted an incantation to release her magic staff. She then took out The Fly card. Her staff turned into a flying stick. She hoped on and so did Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan, how are you so sure about this?" Kero asked. "I'm not. Tomoyo is my best friend. I trust her." Sakura smiled at Tomoyo and she replied the same. Kero sighed and looked at Yue. "That is what she wishes." Yue flew beside Sakura.

"C'mon, hop on." Kero bent down a little. "Are you sure, Kero-chan?" he nodded. Tomoyo did as what he requested and they caught up with the others. They reached the shrine.

Sakura quickly ran inside the shrine without hesitation. O-oi, chotto!" Syaoran shouted. He too ran inside the shrine.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked. Yue had a stoic face. He sighed, "Sakura said she felt something for a sec, then it was gone. While I didn't sense anything. Even he didn't sense anything." Yue refers Syaoran as he. Tomoyo looked at the way Sakura and Syaoran went. She took a step and started to walk towards it.

"Tomoyo-chan, where are you going?!" Kero asked. Tomoyo raised up the video cam in her hand, "To catch up with Sakura so I can tape her in action." She said cheerfully. Kero fell anime style while Yue sighed. "Fine, fine. Let's go, Yue." He nodded and the three of them went inside.

They reached in front of the Holy Tree of the shrine. Sakura touched the tree gently caressed it. Sakura smiled, "He would probably be somewhere here." She whispered but was heard but Syaoran. He entwined his fingers with Sakura's.

"Sakura-chan" Tomoyo called out. Sakura looked at her best friend who had the video camera held up front, "Kawaii desyou!" Tomoyo said in awe. Sakura and Syaoran both blushed furiously. Yue smiled while Kero sweat dropped.

In the middle of their little chaos, Yue sensed someone coming. He looked at Syaoran, he nodded back. All of the heard footsteps coming their way. Syaoran got his sword out while stood in front of Sakura. Yue and Kero stood in front of Tomoyo.

As the footsteps kept getting closer, Tomoyo held her video camera down and walked up front, so did Sakura. Syaoran looked his princess, "What are you doing?!" Sakura smiled while gently shook her head. "Tomoyo-san, please step back" Yue said to Tomoyo and she replied the same thing as Sakura. The guys puzzled.

The footsteps stopped at track which made all of them looked at the direction but still couldn't see anything. "Irrashai mase" A gentle female voice was heard. Syaoran, Kero and Yue puzzled even more.

Tomoyo smiled, "Konbawa, Mizuki-sensei. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" From the darkness, a female figure in a kimono appeared before them. Syaoran put down his sword, Yue stood steadily and Kero sighed in relief. Sakura ran towards the lady, "Mizuki-sensei, welcome back!" Yes, it was their elementary subtitute teacher, Mizuki Kaho.

Kaho smiled sweetly at the teenage girl infront of her. Somehow, Yue wasn't looking at the lady but he sensed someone's presence behind her. He kept staring and Kero noticed. He too looked at the direction. Syaoran sensed that person too. Tomoyo noticed Kero's act and held her camera towards the direction. She smiled then puts down the camera beside her.

"Welcome back to you too," Sakura heard Tomoyo greeted another person. Sakura looked over at the direction. "Eriol-kun" Tomoyo finished up her sentence.

A teenage boy with pale skin and dark blue hair with azure eyes came out of the darkness, standing beside Kaho. He smiled, "Thank you, Tomoyo-san."

"Hoee? So, it was true that Tomoyo-chan saw Eriol-kun back then?" Sakura asked. Eriol nodded, "Yes, it was me. That was very sharp of you, Tomoyo-san." She smiled.

"Wait, Tomoyo. You didn't know they were coming and also, you don't have any magical powers. How did you know it was them in the dark? We can't even sense them." Syaoran asked. Everyone diverged their gaze towards Tomoyo who only chuckled. She held up her trusty video camera, "It's because of this. I put it on night vision. While I was taping you and Sakura-chan a moment ago, I saw Mizuki-sensei and Eriol-kun." Kero transformed back into a plush toy. "As expected from Tomoyo-chan!!" He high-fived Tomoyo,

Syaoran sweat droppped and turned to Eriol. Just about when Syaoran wanted to speak, Yue cut in, "Why are you back in Japan?" Eriol smiled, Kaho interrupted, "I'm sorry to interrupt but wouldn't it be better for us to speak inside. I made tea."

"Yes, I agree with Kaho." Eriol said.

"Great, the cake is on the way." Tomoyo continued. "Cake?!" Kero said in enthusiasm.

Tomoyo nodded, "I texted message one of my bodyguards to bring over the cake that I baked earlier."

"You have time for that too?" Syaoran asked while sweat dropping. She nodded and smiled. Eriol and Kaho chuckled. They walked to the shrine's living room where Kaho led them. While walking, without Tomoyo's knowledge, Eriol was looking at her.

* * *

**Wow. R&R**

**Japanese to English**

**Ano futari - those two**

**Mou daijobu? - Are you okay?**

**Daijobu da yo - it's okay **

**Irrashai mase - Welcome (To shop/house)**

**Okaa-san - Mother**

**Chotto matte - Wait**

**Konbawa - Good evening**

**Mou chi roun - Of course**


	3. Uncertain feelings

**Chapter 3. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Preview**

_Syaoran sweat droppped and turned to Eriol. Just about when Syaoran wanted to speak, Yue cut in, "Why are you back in Japan?" Eriol smiled, Kaho interrupted, "I'm sorry to interrupt but wouldn't it be better for us to speak inside. I made tea."_

_"Yes, I agree with Kaho." Eriol said._

_"Great, the cake is on the way." Tomoyo continued. "Cake?!" Kero said in enthusiasm._

_Tomoyo nodded, "I texted message one of my bodyguards to bring over the cake that I baked earlier."_

_"You have time for that too?" Syaoran asked while sweat dropping. She nodded and smiled. Eriol and Kaho chuckled. They walked to the shrine's living room where Kaho led them. While walking, without Tomoyo's knowledge, Eriol was looking at her._

-

**In the shrine's living room**

Kaho served them tea while Sakura help served the cake. Tomoyo was video taping Sakura. "Tomoyo-chan, shouldn't you give the video camera a rest?" Sakura sweat dropped.

Tomoyo shook her head, "No, I fully charged it and if the battery dies, I have spare battery right here." Pointing to her bag. Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Nyaa! The cake looks delicious. Ittedekimasu!" Kero dig in. He opened his mouth wide and munched the cake loudly. Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Greedy plush toy" he whispered but it was heard but Kero. "Whatever, kozo." Kero munched grumpily. Sakura sweat dropped. Tomoyo chuckled.

"Daidouji-sen, please have sit." Kaho sounded politely. Tomoyo nodded and uttered a thank you to her. "Ittedekimasu" Tomoyo said softly. Eriol just look at her while smiling. Tomoyo noticed a pair of azure eyes were looking at her and returned it with a smile. Yue stared at the cake, "I'll leave this Yukito. You still haven't answered my question yet, Clow Reed" adverting his eyes towards the blue haired lad.

Everyone in the room except Kaho, Tomoyo and Kero stared at Eriol and he smiled. "I just feel like visiting Tomoeda. After a few videos from Tomoyo-san, I felt like paying the Mistress of the cards and also I miss seeing my cute little descendant." He smiled at Syaoran who was slightly blushing. Eriol chuckled.

Yue stared at the reincarnated Clow Reed, trying to read him but Eriol returned it with a cheerful smile. The atmosphere was getting tensed. Tomoyo realised it and asked Eriol, "Where's Nakuru-san and.." Tomoyo was cut off by Kero, "That other plush toy, Spinnel?"

Sakura sweat dropped and Syaoran smirked, "Sub-consiously, you're admitting that you're a plush toy, huh?"

"Urusai! Kozo." Kero dropped his fork on the table as he finished his cake.

"Who on earth are you calling a kid, you gluttonous plush toy!" a vein trobbing from Syaoran.

Kero smiled at Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan, second please." Asking for another piece of cake then continued arguing with Syaoran, "I am not gluttonous!"

"Yeah right. You just asked for second which was already you fourth cake in five minutes." Syaoran said flatly.

"Why yo- ittedekimasu!" Kero forgotten about the argument and ate his cake. Syaoran cocked an eyebrow, _'gluttonous plush toy!'_ he thought while folding his arms and looking away.

Tomoyo chuckled softly. Sakura sweat dropped, "So, where are they?" Sakura turned back to the topic. Eriol smiled at the princess of Clow Reed, "They are around the city now. She said she wanted to see you elder brother and Spinnel is with her."

Yue still couldn't accept Eriol's reason being in Tomoeda. "Sakura, I'll be going now. I'll leave everything to Yukito now." He transformed back to Yukito. Yukito opened his eyes slowly as if he just woke up from a deep slumber. He looked around and saw two familiar faces, "Oh, it's you Mizuki-san, Hiirizigawa-san. How have you been?"

* * *

They chatted until midnight. Catching up on each other's life. Tomoyo looked at the time and it was already ten minutes past twelve. "Oh my," Kaho looked at the teenager, "What's wrong Daidouji-san?"

"It's really late. Time flies so fast when you're having fun." Tomoyo said.

Yukito glnaced at his watch as well, "Tomoyo-san is right. I have to get back to Toya before he calls-" Yukito felt his cell phone vibrated and picked it up. After conversing, he hung up, "It was Toya and Nakuru-san is with him. It's already late, so I guess, Nakuru-san will be staying at our apartment for tonight." He said while smiling at Eriol.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, Yukito-san." The gray haired male shook his head stating not to worry. "And sorry to trouble the rest of you staying here this late." Eriol bowed a little so did Kaho.

Sakura shook her head, "Not at all. It's been fun talking to you again." Sakura paused as she remembered something. "Eriol-kun, Mizuki-sensei, Tomoyo-chan has a choir competition tomorrow. Will you come?" Sakura asked.

Eriol looked at Kaho and they both nodded. "Really?! You'll come? That's great ne, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura looked at her best cheerfully. Tomoyo giggled and turned her gaze over at Eriol and Kaho. She took something from inside her bag and handed out to Eriol, "Here are the tickets for Mizuki-sensei and you."

"Tomoyo-chan, you brought the tickets with you?" Kero popped out of Sakura's bag which made Sakura tripped a little but Syaoran got a hold of her. Sakura whispered thank you to him which made him blush a little.

"Hai, I had hunch that we would find Eriol-kun tonight with some other guests. So, I decided to bring extra tickets." She smiled.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Tomoyo-chan!" Kero and Sakura said in unison.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Daidouji-san" Kaho thanked her. Tomoyo smiled and turned to Yukito.

"Tsukishiro-san, here are your tickets together with Kinomoto-san and Nakuru-san. " She passed the ticket to Yukito. "Arigato, Tomoyo-san. We'll be sure to come. I'll see you tomorrow. Do your best! Good night." Yukito waved good bye and went back to the city in a cab.

* * *

After waving goodbye to Yukito, Sakura looked over at Eriol. "I'm sure Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun would be delighted to see you again, Eriol-kun." He nodded, "I'm looking foward to meet them again." 

Sakura held Tomoyo's hand in hers, "Tomoyo-chan, do your best. I'm looking foward to tomorrow." Tomoyo smiled, "I will. As long as you're there to watch me, Sakura-chan." The two best friends smiled at each other.

"Mata ashita! Good night." Sakura bid good bye with Syaoran holding her hands.

"Thank you for letting us chat here until late night, Mizuki-sensei." Tomoyo bowed to her former teacher.

Kaho slightly shook her head, "It's okay. And thank you for the cake. It was delicious. I'll go inside and clean up. Good night." Kaho smiled. Before going into the house, she glanced at Eriol and smiled. Eriol only smiled back.

"Shall I walk you to shrine's main entrance, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked politely as a gentleman.

"If that is okay with you, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo smiled back accepting his offer like a lady. They slowly walked together under the stars. Tomoyo spoke up, "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming back, Eriol-kun?"

"Hn? To surprise everyone."

"I see. You sure did surprise Sakura-chan and Li-kun. So did Kero-chan and Yukito-san." Suddenly Tomoyo fell silent. Eriol looked at her as she stopped at her track, "What wrong, Tomoyo-san?"

"Eriol-kun, honestly. How things between Mizuki-sensei and you wroking out?" She sounded concerned and worry. Eriol was surprised when she asked him that kind of question.

"Why did you ask, Tomoyo-san?"

"I don't see you and Mizuki-sensei talking much like usual. It had been a rather distant conversation even when you were so close. Anything happened?"

"Something might have happened. I'm still unsure but don't worry. Everything is going to be alright, Tomoyo-san." Eriol gave Tomoyo a comforting smile which made her relief a little.

"I'm glad to hear that." The reached the main entrance and she faced Eriol, "If anything happens, you can call me or come to my house. I'll be there to listen to you, Eriol-kun."

Eriol smiled while looking at her in soft eyes. "Good night, Tomoyo-san." she said the same thing and waved goodbye to him.

The car was out of sight. "Thank you, Kaho." Eriol turned to the shadows. Kaho appeared, "I don't like seeing you isolated from yourself. You should be able to sort out your feelings by being here. Whatever your decision will be, I will just have to accept it. Daidouji-san is a sophisticated young lady. It would be big loss for you if you don't hurry." Kaho said teasingly to Eriol.

He smirked, "I will keep that in mind, thank you, Kaho. Let's go inside." They walked back inside and had a good sleep.

* * *

**I'm done with chapter 3. R&R :)**

**Thank you**

**Japanese to English**

**Mata ashita - see you tomorrow**

**Kozo - kid**

**Urusai - Shut up**

**Ittedekimasu - a thank for food before eating (Ritual in Japan)**


	4. The Choir Competition

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate that. I would like to make a little adjustment. In the first chapter I mentioned they were 15 right? Change it 17 years old, that means they would be seniors in hig school, not 'junior high'. And Eriol's appearence looks like he's 17 like the rest of them. Thank you :)**

**Chapter 4 (I do not own CCS)**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Preview**

_The car was out of sight. "Thank you, Kaho." Eriol turned to the shadows. Kaho appeared, "I don't like seeing you isolated from yourself. You should be able to sort out your feelings by being here. Whatever your decision will be, I will just have to accept it. Daidouji-san is a sophisticated young lady. It would be big loss for you if you don't hurry." Kaho said teasingly to Eriol._

_He smirked, "I will keep that in mind, thank you, Kaho. Let's go inside." They walked back inside and had a good sleep._

* * *

**At Kinomoto's residence.**

**RINGG!!-**

A brunette comfortably snuggled in her bed. The alarm clock striked 7.30 a.m., she turned it off. She groaned in irritation, "I still wanna sleep. Ne, Syaoran-kun?" She mumbled in her sleep. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Wake up! Sakuraaa!!!" the brunette smiled and hugged Kero. "H-he-lp-I-c-can't-bre-breathe-need-air!" Poor Kero was struggling to survive.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Kero stayed still like a plush toy after hearing someone knocked. "This is not good." He whispered to himself. He sat still just like a toy. The door creaked open and revealed Syaoran.

"She is still sleeping, Li-san." Fujitaka's voice was heard. "Hn, I'll wake her up. Thank you for letting me in, Kinomoto-san." Fujitaka smiled and nodded, "I'll get the breakfast ready then. Toya and Yukito-san would be anytime now." Fujitaka left Syaoran at her door and stepped downstairs.

Syaoran stepped inside her room and watched her sleeping figure. _'She's beautiful.'_ Syaoran thought. He blushed at his own thought and shook his head vigorously. "It's time to wake her up." He walked closer to Sakura and noticed a blue coloured plush toy that looked like Kero. Syaoran cocked an eyebrow and went closer. "Sakura got a plush toy like, that plush toy? And it's blue in colour? I wonder where did _that_ plush toy went to?" Syaoran stood up and looked left and right. Kero was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he heard someone, "K-kid, h-help." It was so soft.

"That sounded like that plush toy." Syaoran said to himself.

"K-oko da yo." Kero weakly waved. That got Syaoran's attention. He bent down once again and released Kero from her 'death hug'.

"How did you ended up there?"

"Ask her yourself. I was waking her up and she mumbled your name in her sleep, kozo!" Syaoran blushed when Kero explained.

Just when Syaoran about to say something to Kero, he turned into a plush toy act. Syaoran puzzled, "Eh?!" Suddenly, Syaoran turned his gaze at the door and saw a burning Toya with his fist clenched and behind him was Yukito and Nakuru who were grinning.

Syaoran stepped back and dropped Kero on the bed. "Erk?! When did you get here?" Syaoran asked. A vein trobbing from Toya's head.

"I'm the one who's suppose to ask you that question. What are you doing in her room at this hour? I can't believe Otou-san let you in." Toya was fuming already. Yukito stepped in and gripped Toya's shoulder. "Calm down Toya. That sister complex can hold for awhile." Yukito said cheerfully. Nakuru nodded, "This is a girl's room. You guys should be outside. I'll wake her up." Nakuru stepped a foot inside, "Go out now. Before she wakes up and screams if she sees three guys in her room." Nakuru added. Syaoran slightly nodded in agreement.

Toya sighed and glared at Syaoran. Toya was about to grab Syaoran by his collar when Sakura groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She saw four blurred figures. She rubbed her eyes and opened them once again. After making sure who they were...

_',5,4,3,2,1,...'_ Nakuru and Syaoran thought.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

The birds around the area flew away and Fujitaka stopped at his track and quickly put the pan down and rushed upstairs. When he got into the room, he saw Toya, Syaoran, Nakuru and Yukito tightly covered their ears and Sakura was in teary eyes and hugging her knees together. While sobbing she looked up at her dad, "Otou-san.." Fujitaka sweat dropped. The rest of them saw Fujitaka and sighed. They relaxed a little. Kero was still like a plush toy but was in a dizzy condition.

"Ohayo Sakura-san." Fujitaka greeted his daughter.

"Ohayo, otou-san" Sakura smiled weakly.

Fujitaka looked at the rest of them and smiled, "Breakfast is almost ready. Toya, help me with breakfast." Toya nodded and dragged Syaoran out. Sakura blinked twice. Yukito followed after Toya. Sakura looked up at another person. It was Nakuru. Sakura smiled, "Gomenasai. I screamed like that." Nakuru sweat dropped.

"It's okay. Next time, don't scream like that. I think my left ear isn't working well yet." Nakuru said while rubbing her left ear.

Sakura laughed nervously and got out of bed. Nakuru smiled sweetly, "You've grown up, Sakura. You're beautiful now. There's no doubt that chinese kid would always protect you." Nakuru giggled, "And not to mention Toya as well." She added. Sakura smiled and looked at photo frame on her desk. It was a picture from 3 years ago. Sakura and the rest of her gang were just 14. They were still in junior high. Toya and Yukito were in the same university as her dad. It was a school's festival and the gang were dressed up in cute dresses and neat tuxes. That was the theme for the night. Toya, Yukito and Fujitaka joined in after their classes were over. Sonomi hired a photographer to take their picture together.

From left to right was Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika and behind her was Terada-sensei. Next to Rika was Naoko and Tomoyo, then Sakura and Syaoran. Behind Sakura was Toya and Yukito, next to Yukito was Fujitaka and Sonomi. They had great fun that night. She remembered how Syaoran and Toya was arguing about taking picture beside her. Tomoyo video taped the scene. Sakura giggled at that memory.

Nakuru gazed at the young brunette. "Everyone had a blast of time, didn't they?" Nakuru went over at her desk and looked at the picture. Sakura nodded and told her the story. Nakuru laughed together with Sakura. "I better get ready. We have to be there early." Sakura added. Nakuru nodded, "I'll wait downstairs." She went out the door and so did Sakura. She went to the bathroom.

**After breakfast.**

The clock striked 9 a.m. Yukito and Toya just finished doing the dishes. "Arigato, Yukito-san, Toya." Fujitaka thanked them. "No problem, Kinomoto-san" Yukito replied.

They were outside the house and her father was already in the cab. Sakura just got out of the house and locking it. Toya turned to her direction, "What took you so long?" Sakura pouted, "I just had something to do." Sakura was sending breakfast to Kero and Spinnel who were busy playing video games that Tomoyo brought over 2 weeks ago. Sakura sweat dropped at the thought. Nakuru chuckled.

Sakura went up to her father, "Otou-san, be careful and take care."

"Hai hai. You too Sakura-san. Daidouji-san is coming later to stay here with you until I get back this friday, right?" Fujitaka asked. He's going to another archeological site. He can't leave the house to Toya like he usual does when Sakura was in elementary anymore since both Toya and Yukito are working in the city. It would be troublesome for the them. It takes 45 minutes to get to the city.

Sakura nodded. Fujitaka turned to Toya and Toya smiled, "Tomorrow's Sunday. Yukito and I are not working. We'll stay here and go back to our apartment at night." Yukito nodded, "Don't worry, Kinomoto-san. Have a nice trip." He added. Fujitaka nodded. Even though he was still quite worried. He waved good bye.

"We better get going or we won't make it on time." Syaoran walked beside Sakura. Nakuru nodded, "Here it comes." She grinned happily. Toya puzzled, "What is?" Nakuru pointed at an opposite direction, "That." A black car arrived. "Eh? Who's car is this?" Yukito asked.

"Mine of course. I am already 23. Like you. So it is possible for me to drive. Why didn't any of you have a car?" Nakuru asked. Sakura giggled. Toya groaned. "What is it, Sakura?" Nakuru asked. Yukito was giggling as well. Syaoran smirked at Toya.

"Toya is afraid to drive. He's not one for speed." Yukito explained. Nakuru laughed so hard until tears fromed in her eyes. Sakura chuckled together with Yukito. "Urusai! Let's go already" Toya got in the car.

"Okay okay." Nakuru invited them to the car. She told the driver to drive since she was lazy to drive. She knows that she drives fast and Toya is afraid of too much speed. Eriol, Kaho and Spinnel complained on her too much speed driving can cause death. She just chuckled at the thought and shrugged it off.

**At Tomoeda town hall.**

As soon as they got down from the car, Sakura spotted Chiharu and Yamazaki walking in. "Chiharu-chan! Yamazaki-kun!" Sakura waved at them. Sakura pulled Syaoran together and ran towards her friends. "Ohayo, Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun." Sakura greeted. Ohayo." Syaoran greeted them as well. Chiharu and Yamazaki greeted the other couple together. "Where's Naoko-chan and Rika-chan?"

"Rika-chan is here with Terada-sensei and Naoko-chan, I think she's already inside, finding our seats" Chiharu explained. Sakura smiled and looked at Syaoran then turned behind to Toya, Yukito and Nakuru. "C'mon, hurry up" Sakura said. They went inside the hall. It was filled with quite number of people already. Rika was with Terada-sensei and Naoko. They hurriedly walk towards Naoko and greeted their friends and former teacher. Their seats were in the front row since tehir tickets are given especially by the Daidouji's. Sakura remembered something and whispered to Syaoran. He nodded and she went off.

"Eh? Where's Sakura-chan?" Rika asked.

"She just need to meet up with Tomoyo." Syaoran answered. "I see.." Rika replied.

Chiharu approched Syaoran, "Ne, Li-kun. Sakura said something about a surprised just now. What it is?"

Syaoran smirked, "You'll see. That surprise should be here any minute." Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Yamazaki changed glances.

"Right then, we better take our seats." Naoko added.

**Behind the stage.**

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called out for her best friend. Tomoyo turned around and saw Sakura running towards her while smiling cheerfully like a little girl. Sakura panted a little but calmed down. "Sakura-chan. I'm glad you're here." The two best friend smiled at each other, "Always, I'm here to support you, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura gzed at her best friend's outfit. "Sutekii..." Sakura said in awe. Tomoyo smiled.

"Did you make that yourself?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo shook her head, "No." Sakura puzzled. Tomoyo always wears her own design.

"I've never known anyone else who can make such beautiful outfits other than you." Sakura said. Tomoyo chuckled. Tomoyo's dress was an open shoulder knee-length dress. She wore a simple satin ribbon around her neck as a choker. Her shoes were 3 inches platforms with lace tied up until an inch below her knees. It was simple yet very pretty. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail.

Tomoyo looked at someone behind Sakura, "I got my talent from someone." Tomoyo paused as she looked at Sakura's puzzling face who was just blinking, "Konninchiwa, okaa-san." Tomoyo greeted her mother.

"Ara ara, you look beautiful Tomoyo-chan. You too Sakura-chan." Sonomi walked towards the teenage girls. "Sonomi obaa-san! Konnichiwa." Sonomi smiled. Sakura was wearing a white an pink tube dress. It was also knee-length. She wore a half jacket on top and a pair of simple 2 inches heels.

"That's a pretty dress Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed a little, "Tomoyo-chan made this for me last year. It was her christmas present to me." She turned to smile. "Sugoi. Tomoyo-chan, gambatte!" Sonomi smiled cheerfully as she gripped Sakura's shoulder. Sakura and Sonomi puts thumbs up to Tomoyo and she giggled.

* * *

Sakura took her seat beside Syaoran after greeting her best friend. They were a few bodyguards around the hall taping. The lights dimmed. Sakura looked around for someone. Syaoran held her hand and gently shook his head while smiling. He slowly pointed two seats behind them. Sakura looked over and saw Kaho, Eriol and Nakuru there. She smiled at them and they returned the same. 

Sakura turned her head in front again and sighed in relief. She focused her gaze on the stage as the host went up. After eight schools performed, it was time for Seijou High School. Everyone clapped.

The host announced the lead singer and everyone from Tomoeda clapped even harder. They all know Tomoyo was the best singer. Sakura smiled cheerfully. As Tomoyo went up stage, she searched for her best friend and spotted her. She smiled. Suddenly she also spotted a familiar blue-haired lad with azure eyes staring gently at her. Eriol smiled and she replied the same.

Everyone fell silent as the piano together with violin notes started.

**Song Title: Koko ni Kitte / Come here**

**By: Junko Iwao (Tomoyo)**

_yuuhi ga akaku sougen ni furu yo  
hi no you ni  
yoru no sora ga hoshi wo egakidasu  
hitotsu zutsu_

_(The evening sun falls toward the plain, coloring the sky red  
Like a flame  
The night sky is drawing the stars  
one by one)  
_

**As the Tomoyo started to sing, everyone stared at Tomoyo in awe. How everyone was amazed by her angelic voice. Sonomi smiled. Sakura did the same and she closed her eyes as she enjoys the sound of her best friend's music. Eriol formed a calm smile on his face. Kaho noticed that and smiled as well.**

_hitomi wo tojite, kokoro no naka wo mitsumete'ru  
dare wo matsu no?  
chiheisen no mukou kara  
kikoete kuru koe wo kiite-iru  
koko ni kite_

_(Closing my eyes, I gaze deep into my heart  
"Who are you waiting for?"  
I'm listening to the voice  
that I can hear from across the horizon.  
"Come here.")_

**Tomoyo smiled while singing. The spot light was soft on her which made her look even more angelic. As she opened her eyes to reveal those beautiful calm ocean blue orbs, Eriol felt happy to see those eyes. Tomoyo caught someone staring at her. She found out it was Eriol. She had a tiny blush on her cheeks. Eriol noticed that and smirked. Nakuru and Kaho looked at Tomoyo the Eriol, they smiled.**

_(The shimmering wind wraps around my shoulders,  
as gently as a sigh.  
I'm gazing at someone  
walking toward me from across the horizon  
"Come here.")_

**Syaoran noticed something a little different about Tomoyo and nudged Sakura, "What it is, Syaoran-kun?" Syaoran whispered, "Don't you notice anything a little different about Tomoyo today?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo and chuckled, "Don't worry, now shh.." Sakura continued listening. Syaoran puzzled and shrugged it off. He turned his head towards eriol and watched him. Syaoran sighed and turned back in front. **

_(He kicked a single shining stone  
"Come here")  
_**Tomoyo finished the song followed by a finishing touch from the piano. **

As she finished the first song, everyone clapped their hands. She smiled and looked over at her friends. Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko whisteled. Sakura and Syaoran smiled and chuckled. Rika and Terada-sensei puts up a thumbs up. Tomoyo looked up at Eriol, Kaho and Nakuru. They clapped their hands and smiled to her.

Tomoyo introduced the second song which was their last song:-

**Song Title: Shiawasen no Mahou**

**By: Junko Iwao (Tomoyo)**

_asa no hikari no naka o  
kaze to isshoni hashiru  
hon no sukoshi no aida  
anata to aeru dake  
soredake de shiawase  
smile me _

_(Together with the wind  
I run in the morning light  
Just being able to meet you  
Even for a short while  
That will make my day  
Smile me)_

**Sakura eyes soften, "Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan is good at expressing her feelings through songs ne?" Syaoran smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I couldn't agree more." He knew how much Tomoyo meant to Sakura and how much Sakura is Tomoyo. They were like sisters.**

_hajimete atta toki no  
mune no dokidoki ima mo  
wasurezu ni oboeteru  
hohoendeta yasashii me mo_

ima wa miteru dake demo  
yuuki tamete kitto 

_(Even now I remember  
My nervousness  
The time I first met you  
As well as your smile and gentle eyes_

_Now even if you just look at me  
I gather courage)_

**Tomoyo still had her eyes close. Eriol just stared at the angelic figure on stage. "Kaho, do you think that she composed this song according to her feelings?" Eriol heard Nakuru asked. Kaho smiled, "Maybe." That was her simple answer. Eriol felt a little surprised.**

i_tsuka "shiawase no mahou"  
anata no tame dake ni tsukaeru you ni  
itsuka sutekina hito ni natte  
watashi dake no mahou de shiawase ni shitai_

tsurai koto ga attemo  
anata no egao omou  
soredake de shiawase ni  
nareru mitai  
fushigi dayo ne 

_(Always the "magic of happiness"  
I'll use it for you only  
Someday, I'll become a beautiful person  
I want to bring happiness with my own magic_

_Even if times are hard  
I think of your smile  
It seems like  
Just with that I can be happy  
It's strange, isn't it?)_

**Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked at her friends and the third row. She saw Toya and Yukito smiled, so did Nakuru. She turned her gaze to her beloved mother, Sonomi smiled sweetly at her. She looked at Rika who is tugging on Terada-sensei's sleeve, Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki who had his arms around Chiharu's waist then to her best friend. Syaoran and Sakura were still holding hands. She smiled even more. She saw Kaho and Eriol watching her with soft and peaceful eyes. Kaho smiled cheerully and Eriol nodded while smiling at her. Tomoyo felt blood rushed up her cheeks, she closed her eyes and saw flashbacks when they were in elementary school. She smiled at those memories.**

_moshimo kanashii de kigoto  
areba soba ni itai_

kitto "shiawase no mahou"  
anata no tame nara ne tsukaeru hazu yo  
kitto anata mamoreru you ni  
watashi dake no mahou de shiawase ni shitai 

_(If there is ever a sad event  
I want to stay beside you_

_Surely if it is for you  
I'll be able to use the "magic of happiness"  
And surely it will protect you  
I want to bring happiness with my own magic)_

**Eriol smirked at the lyric. It's not that he thinks it's funny in a teasing way but he feels that Tomoyo has another point of view. "Her own magic, huh?" Eriol said to himself. Kaho smiled, "She has always been like that. Thinking things that others won't." Kaho added.**

_itsuka "shiawase no mahou"  
anata no tame dake ni tsukaeru you ni  
itsuka sutekina hito ni natte  
watashi dake no mahou de shiawase ni shitai_

_(Always the "magic of happiness"  
I'll use it for you only  
Someday, I'll become a beautiful person  
I want to bring happiness with my own magic)_

Sakura smiled, "Tomoyo-chan, you did bring happiness in your own magic. Thank you." Syaoran heard Sakura whispered and nodded. Everyone stood up and clapped their hands. "That was beautiful, don't you think?" Naoko said. Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki and Terada-sensei nodded, "Yeah. I think Seijou High School gets this one." Chiharu said. Yamazaki nodded. Rika looked at Yoshiyuki, "Tomoyo-chan can win this, right?" He nodded, "Hai, since elementary, she always win in choir competition."

Tomoyo got down the stage and was greeted by her mother with a hug. "Tomoyo-chan, that was really beautiful!" Tomoyo chuckled, "Arigato gozaimas, okaa-san." Sonomi looked at her daughter, "Come on, Sakura said something earlier about eating at the shrine for lunch. "Okaa-san, you're coming as well?" Sonomi shook her head, "I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan. I have a meeting in an hour. I thought I would send you first." Tomoyo smiled sweetly, "Daijobu, okaa-san. I prefer to walk with Sakura-chan and the others." Sonomi smiled and hugged her,"You did great, honey." Tomoyo returned the hug and bid goodbye to her mother. She went into the dressing rrom and changed.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - Done. R&R**

**Japanese to English**

**Ohayo - Good morning**

**Daijobu - It's okay**

**Otou-san/Okaa-san - Father / Mother**

**Gambatte - Good luck / Do your best**

**Koko da yo - Over here**

**Konnichiwa - Hello**

**Sutekii - Beautiful**

**Obaa-san - Aunty**

**  
**_  
_


	5. My feelings are certain

**Chapter 5. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Preview**

_Tomoyo got down the stage and was greeted by her mother with a hug. "Tomoyo-chan, that was really beautiful!" Tomoyo chuckled, "Arigato gozaimas, okaa-san." Sonomi looked at her daughter, "Come on, Sakura said something earlier about eating at the shrine for lunch. "Okaa-san, you're coming as well?" Sonomi shook her head, "I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan. I have a meeting in an hour. I thought I would send you first." Tomoyo smiled sweetly, "Daijobu, okaa-san. I prefer to walk with Sakura-chan and the others." Sonomi smiled and hugged her,"You did great, honey." Tomoyo returned the hug and bid goodbye to her mother. She went into the dressing room and changed._

* * *

**Guides:**

"Underlined words" - Phone conversations

_'Italic words'_ - Thoughts and flashbacks

_

* * *

_

**Outside Tomoeda town hall.**

"Ara, Hiirizigawa-kun. Long time no see!" Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki greeted him. Eriol smiled. Rika came after them with Yoshiyuki, "Sakura-chan, was this the surprised you told us earlier?" Rika asked.

"Mn, guess who else?" Yamazaki saw a familiar sight, "Mizuki-sensei?" Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Yoshiyuki turned to her, "It's been awhile, Mizuki-san." Yoshiyuki nodded at the lady. "Welcome back, Hiirizigawa-kun, Mizuki-sensei!" The girls greeted them.

Kaho smiled and looked at Rika, "I see" Rika blushed as she knew what her former elementary teacher was trying to say. Yoshiyuki just smiled and pulled Rika close to him which cause her to blush even more. Sakura giggled watching Rika.

Yamazaki started a conversation with Eriol, "What have you been up to?" Eriol smiled, "Nothing much, just the usual like all of you." Naoko then approached Eriol, "So, how come you're here?" Followed by Chiharu and then Yamazaki again. Sakura sweat dropped, "Ano ne, minna-san. Relax. We'll have time to talk to Eriol-kun later. We have to go to the shrine now. But, where's Tomoyo-chan?"

Rika stepped in front of Sakura, "Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry, but Yoshiyuki and I are going somewhere else. I'll join next time, okay? And congratulate Tomoyo-chan on her winning. Ja." She turned to Yoshiyuki and waved goodbye to her friends. Sakura and her friends were left dumbfounded.

"Rika-chan seems busy today, so we'll let her slip." Naoko said. Chiharu, Sakura and Syaoran nodded anime style. Eriol smiled. Sakura kept looking for Tomoyo but there were no signs of her. Syaoran saw Sakura was restless, "Sakura, want to look for her?" Eriol knew she was worried. It has been 15 minutes. Nakuru, Toya, Yukito and Kaho said they'll be waiting at the shrine preparing for them to come. Eriol spoke up, "Sakura, I'll go search for Tomoya-san." Everyone was quite surprised when he offered to help. Sakura smiled sweetly, "Thank you, Eriol-kun."

"I'll shall go an hel-" Yamazaki was about to speak when Chiharu smacked his head.

**POW!**

Yamazaki rubbed the back of his head, "Cute and violent." Yamazaki said. Chiharu folded her arms and looked the other way. "You don't need to help Hiirizigawa-kun. He's capable of doing it himself, Takashi-kun." Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped. "Hai hai." Yamazaki answered.

* * *

Eriol sensed Tomoyo in the dressing room and knocked. After a few knocks, there were still no answers. Eriol tried to sense if there were something wrong, but nothing. He decided to knock again, this time harder. "Hai!" He heard her soft voice. He felt better just to hear her answer. She opened the door and saw the lad. She smiled and invited him in, "Sumimasen, I didn't hear you knocking just now." Eriol saw an mp3 player on her dressing table and got the idea. 

"Tomoyo-san, what are you doing in here with your mp3 player? The others are waiting for you." Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked a little surprised. "What's wrong, Tomoyo-san?"

She gently shook her head, "I texted message Sakura-chan right after my performance. I just got a news from the Daidouji company. There will be a company dinner tonight. So, I can't make it for today's gathering. I tried calling her cell, but she didn't answer. Naoko's cell too. I called Rika-chan and she said she was somewhere else with Terada-sensei. And Chiharu-chan lost her cell." Tomoyo explained.

"I see. Where is this dinner party?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo went to her table and picked up a piece of paper. She passed the paper to Eriol and he read it. "It's in City Hall, New York?" Eriol looked at her, motionless. She nodded. He read the paper and smirked, "And you need a partner." He felt happiness filling him.

Tomoyo sighed and nodded. Eriol chuckled and looked at the beautiful lady in front of him. Eriol stood up and walked towards Tomoyo. She turned to him and he was right in front of her face. He handed his hand to her, "Tomoyo-san, may I accompany you to this dinner party of yours?" Tomoyo blinked twice and then smiled, "I musn't. Mizuki-sensei won't like this." She answered politely with a smile. Eriol gently shook his head, "Remember what you told me back then?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo tried to remember and was quite surprised.

_**Flashback.**_

_"Shall I walk you to shrine's main entrance, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked politely as a gentleman._

_"If that is okay with you, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo smiled back accepting his offer like a lady. They slowly walked together under the stars. Tomoyo spoke up, "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming back, Eriol-kun?"_

_"Hn? To surprise everyone."_

_"I see. You sure did surprise Sakura-chan and Li-kun. So did Kero-chan and Yukito-san." Suddenly Tomoyo fell silent. Eriol looked at her as she stopped at her track, "What wrong, Tomoyo-san?"_

_"Eriol-kun, honestly. How things between Mizuki-sensei and you wroking out?" She sounded concerned and worry. Eriol was surprised when she asked him that kind of question._

_"Why did you ask, Tomoyo-san?"_

_"I don't see you and Mizuki-sensei talking much like usual. It had been a rather distant conversation even when you were so close. Anything happened?"_

_"Something might have happened. I'm still unsure but don't worry. Everything is going to be alright, Tomoyo-san." Eriol gave Tomoyo a comforting smile which made her relief a little._

_"I'm glad to hear that." They reached the main entrance and she faced Eriol, __**"If anything happens, **__you can call me or come to my house. __**I'll be there to listen to you, Eriol-kun."**_

_Eriol smiled while looking at her in soft eyes. "Good night, Tomoyo-san." she said the same thing and waved goodbye to him._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Tomoyo smiled even more, "I see, you remembered. Something did happen. What is it?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol gaze upon her flawless beauty. "It has been six years since I left Tomoeda and I've been contacting you ever since." Tomoyo nodded as he tried to tell her. Eriol smiled and took her wrist, Tomoyo still kept her composure calm. Eriol smirked inwardly, "I planned my future with Kaho and it was working out well until," Tomoyo blinked, "Until what, Eriol-kun?" She waited for his answer patiently. Eriol smiled and leaned in closer to her, "Until I found out that I," Tomoyo felt her heart beat increased and rushed up to her cheeks. Eriol knew that she was blushing, "fell for that person who had been my friend for afar." Tomoyo felt like the clock stopped ticking. Eriol faced her and smiled.

"E-eriol-kun" Her calm composure was gone. Shock was written all over her face. "But how and why?" She asked. "What did Mizuki-sensei say about this?"

Eriol looked away for awhile and turned to her again, "She knew, that was the reason why I came back to Japan. To seek my true feelings. I found it. It's right in front of me." His gaze soften for the lady. Tomoyo trembled and she was out of words. Tomoyo's eyes formed diamond of tears.

Eriol released her wrist and pulled her into an embrace. His right hand stroked her soft wavy blue hair and the other around her waist. Her head was buried in his chest, she tried her best not to cry. She was happy, indeed she was but she still felt a little insecure. "What will your answer be?" Tomoyo looked up to him, "I'll be more than happy if you'd be my accompany tonight." Eriol smiled and kissed her forehead, "By the way, I like your hair down better." He whispered in her ears. She smiled while blushing thirty shades of red.

They hugged each other again until Tomoyo heard her cell phone ringing. She looked at it and it was Sakura's name. She answered it.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry."

""Daijobu. I knew already. We're all at the shrine now. Syaoran took care of everything. Eriol's tux is on the way now. You gave us a lot of happiness with your own magic, Tomoyo-chan."

"Sakura-chan, how did you know?"

"giggles Sonomi obaa-san told me. Syaoran and I agreed. Ne, tanoshinde kudasai ne? Bye, oh here. Mizuki-sensei wants to speak to you." Sakura passed her cell phone to her former teacher. Tomoyo felt a little nervous.

"Moshi moshi, Daidouji-san." Kaho's voice were gentle like Tomoyo's.

"Konnichiwa. Mizuki-sensei. I'm-" Tomoyo was cut off by Kaho.

"Daidouji-san. I'm glad for the both of you. You finally knew and he sorted out how he felt. He's like a little kid sometimes even though he's much older than us." Kaho chuckled on the other side of the phone. Tomoyo chuckled as well. Eriol smiled.

"I'll be going back to England tonight and it looks like I won't be able to see you before departing. Take good care of yourself and him as well."

"Mizuki-sensei. Thank you. I hope to see you again." Tomoyo smiled with a tint of sadness in her eyes. Tomoyo couldn't saw a proper goodbye to Kaho and she knew how Kaho felt as well. Eriol gently took the phone from Tomoyo's hand and talked to Kaho.

"Kaho. Arigato gozaimas and gomenasai." Eriol spoke to his former lover.

"Your welcome, I couldn't be happier. I would come to visit and tell Daidouji-san not to feel bad anymore. I'm happy you chose her and not anybody else. I had hunch that this would happen." Nakuru walked up to Kaho and gripped Kaho's shoulder. Kaho didn't cry. She's an elder woman already.

"Will Nakuru go back with you?" Eriol asked. Nakuru heard Eriol's question and shook her head. She decided to stay in Tomoeda for a little while longer.

"I don't think so, but Spinnel will."

"I see. Have a safe trip back to England, Kaho." Eriol's voice was gentle and calm. He looked at Tomoyo who looked back at him while blushing. The tint of red was clear on her cheeks because of her pale skin.

"I will. Take care of her. Sayonara, Eriol."

"Sayonara, Kaho."

Eriol hung up. He looked at Tomoyo and wiped away her tears. "You heard what Kaho said. Don't feel bad. It's what He wants. Even if I tried to go with Kaho as I thought it would be alright, He just wants it this way and I am more than happy that He picked you." Those words flowed out of his mouth. Those words sounded like care and love. She smiled gently and uttered a thank you.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Hai! Is that you, Li-kun?" Tomoyo rushed to the door and opened it. It was Syaoran, Kero and Spinnel. Tomoyo gave a gently smile and invited them in.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Done! R&R, thank you!**

**Japanese to English**

**Tanoshinde kudasai - Have a good time**

**Sayonara - So long and Goodbye**

**Arigato gozaimas - Thank you very much**

**Gomenasai - I am so sorry**

**Moshi moshi - Hello (in phone conversation)**

**Konnichiwa - Hello / Good afternoon**

**Hai - Yes**

**Sumimasen - Sorry (in a polite way) / Excuse me**

-Ai Haruka-


	6. Fate decides that way

**Thank you for the reviews. Again, I appreciate it very much. Chapter 6, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Preview**

_Eriol hung up. He looked at Tomoyo and wiped away her tears. "You heard what Kaho said. Don't feel bad. It's what He wants. Even if I tried to go with Kaho as I thought it would be alright, He just wants it this way and I am more than happy that He picked you." Those words flowed out of his mouth. Those words sounded like care and love. She smiled gently and uttered a thank you._

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

_"Hai! Is that you, Li-kun?" Tomoyo rushed to the door and opened it. It was Syaoran, Kero and Spinnel. Tomoyo gave a gently smile and invited them in._

_

* * *

_

**Guidelines:**

"Underlined words" - Phone conversations

_'Italic words'_ - Thoughts and flashbacks

_**Bold and italic words**_ - The author just want you to clearly see the word / message.

* * *

As soon as they got in the room, Kero flew in front of Tomoyo's face and looked at her then shifted his gaze on the reincarnated Clow Reed behind her. Tomoyo has her usual smile, "What's wrong Kero-chan?". Kero cocked an eyebrow and did his thinking pose. "Something feels wrong here." The fire creature gave a long pause then, "Chotto! What are you TWO doing in this room ALONE?!" Kero shouted, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Spinnel sweat droppped. 

"Idiotic plush toy," Syaoran mumbled but it was heard by Kero. He clenched his fist with a vein trobbing on his head, he faced Syaoran, "You have a problem, kid?!" Syaoran twitched and was about to burst into anger when he suddenly remembered what Sakura said.

_**Flashback - A few minutes before Sakura's phone call to Tomoyo (in chapter 5)**_

_Sakura was chatting among her friends, Nakuru, Toya and Yukito when Kaho approached her. "Kinomoto-san, could you please come with me a minute, along with Li-san." Everyone stopped the chatter. Toya looked at Kaho who just gave everyone a pleasant smile. Syaoran looked at Sakura, she nodded. "We'll be back. Just continue, okay?" Sakura bowed and followed Kaho._

_Kaho led them to the Holy Tree with a package placed under the tree. Sakura and Syaoran both puzzled. "Ano, Mizuki-sensei. What's the matter?" Kaho turned to face them. "He has finally told her. He knew how he feels now, and there's no more turning back. I knew that this was fated to be. But deeply, I feel happy for the two.." Kaho's voice faded. Syaoran didn't quite understand what was Kaho saying but Sakura did. She knew what Mizuki-sensei just said. _

_"I would have never guessed that this could happen from the start, but you knew, then, urm, sorry to ask but-" Kaho cut off Sakura, "Yes, I had a hunch. I could get a guess that if I took that decision, the decision to be with him, I would get hurt. But at that moment, I knew I will never regret this. As the the days passed, the more he 'talked' to her, the further our distance. I promised myself not to cry. I'm glad that it was Daidouji-san." Kaho gave a weak smile. Sakura smiled back. Sakura stepped closer to Kaho and hugged her, "Everything will be alright now, don't you think?" Sakura said in care._

_Kaho smiled, and broke the hug. Kaho nodded. She turned to Syaoran, "Li-san, could you do me a last favor?" Syaoran nodded, "You want me to deliver that package to him, right?" Kaho took the package and handed it to him. "Arigato gozaimas, Li-san." Syaoran nodded. Sakura dialled Tomoyo's number and that was the beginning of the conversation until she passed the phone to Kaho. While Kaho was talking on the phone, Sakura walked to Syaoran, "I think you better go now. She'll be departingto New York soon. If you don't hurry, then you won't be able to get this to Eriol-kun." Sakura said politely to Syaoran._

_Suddenly Kero and Spinnel popped out of no where. "Konnichiwa!!!" Kero greetd with a very loud voice and cheerful smile while Spinnel remained emotionless, "Yo! Long time no see." Spinnel said flatly. Syaoran twitche but remained calm. "How about Kero and Spinnel follow you?" Sakura suggested._

_Kero looked at Sakura, "Follow the kid? Where to?" Sakura smiled the Spinnel spoke up, "To see Clow Reed. Let's go." Spinnel pushed Kero ahead and gave a short glance at Kaho then return to Kero who was struggling to stop but Spinnel kept dragging him. Syaoran shook his head, "That plush toy.." Sakura giggled. __**"Ne, Syaoran-kun. Just don't do anything else. Give this to him and quickly leave them, okay? I'm sure Spinnel has a few to say then leave." **__Syaoran looked at his princess and nodded, "I got it. Later, want to watch the stars?" Sakura smiled cheerfully, "Of course, Syaoran-kun. Hurry up and get back then. Ja! Be careful." She kissed his cheek and he smiled. He wallked out of the shrine and headed towards his destination._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Syaoran sighed in defeat this time, "Whatever." He approached Eriol and handed him the package. Eriol took it and smiled, "Arigato, my cute little descendant." Eriol teased Syaoran who just grunted with a tint of visible blush. Eriol turned to Spinnel who just remained emotionless like usual. Kero was still asking questions to Tomoyo, she just sweat dropped and smiled. Syaoran sweat dropped and grabbed Kero. "Take care of yourself, Tomoyo. Go and enjoy yourself. Ja!" With that message, Syaoran exited the room leaving Spinnel with the two of them.

Spinnel sighed, "Troublesome guy." refering to Kero. He looked at Eriol then to Tomoyo. "What is it, Spinnel?" Eriol asked. Spinnel just slightly shook his head, "I just came to congratulate Tomoyo-san on her winning today. Congratulations." Tomoyo smiled, "Arigato." She bowed a little. "I'll take care of everything. Have fun. See you." Spinnel flew to the door and sighed, "Can anyone-" The door was opened by Eriol's magic. Spinnel nodded as a thank you.

As Spinnel exited the room, he sighed, _'He really looked like he loves her. There's nothing more for me to say. I will just have to make sure Kaho and Nakuru are okay. Especially Kaho. Have a good life Eriol.'_ He flew to the school ground to find Syaoran and Kero. He found them arguing under a Cherry Blosson tree. Spinnel sweat dropped and dragged those two back to the shrine.

**Back in the dressing room**

Eriol waited for Tomoyo to pack her things. Tomoyo got out of her changing room with a knee length skirt, a cute blouse and a pair of brown boots. She put her hair in a pony tail. Eriol smiled at the angel standing in front of him. He stood up and held her hand. "Didn't I mention that I like your hair down?" He said to her, almost whispering. Tomoyo smiled, "I know. But I'll let down when we're there." Eriol smirked, "Okay. How are we suppose to get to New York?"

Tomoyo smiled even wider. She grabbed her bag and pulled Eriol with her out of the dressing room. One of her bodyguards were waiting for her, "Ojiou-sama, your flight to New York for two person is ready. We should leave now."

"Hai, arigato. Let's go then." Tomoyo nodded and smiled. Eriol smirked, _'She always has her own way.'_ What do you expect from Tomoyo? She is the only heiress to the Daidouji Company. The largest and richest Toy and Technology industry. She has more than 20 bodyguards around her only. A number of servants. She has her own private beach house, summer house, an exclusive private jet and she will be the successor of her mother's own company.

* * *

**New York - 6:38 p.m.**

Her flight arrived in the evening. The sky was already sapphire tone. The stars were shinning ever so bright and the moon was a beautiful perfect crescent moon. She smiled as she looked up the sky. Eriol snaked his arm around her petite waist, "The night celebrates us as well." Tomoyo looked up to her beloved and smiled, "You think so too?" Eriol nodded and smiled. Her everyday bodyguards smiled silently as they watched their _**young mistress **_with her new love happy. Inside their hearts, they were happy for her.

"Ojiou-sama, this way please." A short haired bodyguard approached her and showed her the way. It leads to a shinny black limousine. Eriol was really impressed. "Fancy." Eriol uttered and Tomoyo blushed a little. They entered the limo and the bodyguard drove them to their hotel. "Ojiou-sama, the mistress would like to speak to you." One of her bodyguards passed the phone to her. Tomoyo answered it.

"Konbawa, okaa-san." Tomoyo greeted her mother politely.

"Tomoyo-chan! I'm really sorry to tell you about this dinner party the last minute. I've forgotten all about it." Sonomi sounded guilty and worried.

Tomoyo smiled politely and chuckled a bit. "Daijobu, okaa-san. Sakura-chan called me before I got on the plane. She said that her onii-chan and Tsukishiro-san will be staying home tonight as well as Naoko-chan and Chiharu-chan. They'll be staying with her. Plus, Li-kun said that he'll be taking care of things there until I get back. I thought of going back to Tomoeda as soon as this finish."

Tomoyo had a tiny blush. "I see. Gomenasai, Tomoyo-chan. Ah! I just remembered, Selene said that someone is accompanying you tonight. Is it true?" Selene was the head bodyguard. She felt Eriol's grip in her hand tighten. He put her soft hand against his lips and kiss it. Eriol smiled at her and nodded.

Sonomi heard a pause from her daughter. "Hai, okaa-san. I'll be sure to introduce you to him at the dinner party tonight."

When Sonomi heard the news was true, the papers which she was holding dropped to the floor. Selene and the other helpers sweat dropped. "Kyaa! Subarashi. Right, I'll see you both later. Ja!"

"Wakarimashita, okaa-san. Ja ne!" Tomoyo hung up.

She puts down the phone and slightly shook her head, "Okaa-san sounded happy to hear about you, Eriol-kun." He smiled, "I would love to see your mother again." Eriol met Tomoyo's mother when they were in elementary, only a few times when there were special occasions.

* * *

**At Hilton Hotel - 6.58 p.m.**

The hotel's valet person opened the limousine's door. Eriol and Tomoyo got down. As they stepped their foot on the ground, every eyes were on them. Who would miss a chance seeing such a perfect couple. A perfect gentleman with a perfect beautiful lady. Eriol secretly smirked, "Tomoyo-san, they're watching us." Tomoyo smiled at Eriol. A very sweet smile, she just gently shook her head. Eriol extended his arms for her and she slid her left arm in his. They walked gracefully together. They didn't mind; it's as if they were playing with the crowd's attention.

Her bodyguard showed their rooms. They were situated next to each other. "I'll see you later." Eriol smiled at her and bowed like a gentleman to her. She nodded, "Hai. Wait for me at the hotel lobby." She answered and went inside her room. Eriol nodded and went inside his room.

**Still at the hotel - 7:18**

Eriol finished changing into his tux. It was a nice black tux with a pair of black leather shoes. He wore a simple navy shirt which matched his cool eyes with black tie. He also puts on a blue rose on his tux. As he waited at the lobby for his angel, every lady that walked by were drooling over him. Whispers and murmurs were heard, complimenting his awfully good looks. He smirked at their views. Being a gentleman he was, he knew that it was wrong to rush a lady. He knew every lady wants to look their best. He waited patiently.

He sensed someone approaching him and knew that it wasn't Tomoyo but one of her bodyguards. "Yes, what is the matter?" Eriol spoke as the bodyguard stood in front of him. She bowed a little, "Young master, the Young Mistress wishes for you to go on ahead without her and wait for her at the City Hall. The Young Mistress has some business to settle. The Mistress is waiting for you there." She said. Eriol's calm composure remained. He nodded and smiled, "If that is what she wishes." The bodyguard bowed and moved aside to make way for him. He stood up and walked calmly with his hands in his pockets.

He entered the limousine without hesitation. As the limousine drove off to the specific destination, he smirked at the thought of his beloved angel. _'Even for years, I'll wait for you.'_ He thought.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Done! R&R**

**NOTE: Do NOT get confused by:**

**Young Mistress / Ojiou-sama is Tomoyo Daidouji**

**The Mistress is Sonomi Daidouji**

**Young Master / Bocchama is Eriol Hiirizigawa**

**

* * *

**

**Japanese to English**

**Konnichiwa - Hello**

**Konbawa - Good Evening**

**Hai - Yes**

**Daijobu - It's alright**

**Wakarimashita - I understand**

**Ojiou-sama - My Lady / Young Lady**

**Ja ne - See you**

**Arigato gozaimas - Thank you very much**


	7. The surprise

**Chapter 7. Hee :) Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Preview**

_He sensed someone approaching him and knew that it wasn't Tomoyo but one of her bodyguards. "Yes, what is the matter?" Eriol spoke as the bodyguard stood in front of him. She bowed a little, "Young master, the Young Mistress wishes for you to go on ahead without her and wait for her at the City Hall. The Young Mistress has some business to settle. The Mistress is waiting for you there." She said. Eriol's calm composure remained. He nodded and smiled, "If that is what she wishes." The bodyguard bowed and moved aside to make way for him. He stood up and walked calmly with his hands in his pockets._

_He entered the limousine without hesitation. As the limousine drove off to the specific destination, he smirked at the thought of his beloved angel. 'Even for years, I'll wait for you.' He thought._

* * *

Eriol arrived at the famous City Hall of New York. He was quite amazed by the design and architechture. He secrectly complimented the building. There were paparazzis everywhere. All the flashes from the cameras were non-stop. As he arrived and started to walk, ladies started to faint and whispers on his good looks. He smirked, the ladies screams dreamily which made their actual dates annoyed and glared at Eriol. He mentally chuckled.

He entered the grand entrance and was greeted by a few people. He nodded at them and made his way through. Eriol sensed a person coming up to him.

"Sir, would you like to tour around?" The person was one of the butlers for the night.

Eriol smiled, "Yes, I would."

The person bowed in respect, "Would like me to show you around, Sir?" Eriol gave it a thought and slightly shook his head, "Thank you for the offer but I prefer to tour by myself."

The person looked at him and nodded, "Yes, Sir." The person bowed again as a sign of respect and leaving. He walked away from Eriol. As the butler attended another person, Eriol sensed a familiar person, he turned around and saw a graceful businesswoman with an elegant dress. A woman with reddish brown hair with a short modern hair cut. She has a pair of similar blue eyes as Tomoyo. By looking at the woman's eyes, Eriol knew straight away that it was none other than Daidouji Sonomi. The President of Daidouji Toys and Electronic Co. and also Tomoyo's dear mother.

Sonomi's eyes met Eriol's dark blue, almost onyx, calm eyes. She smiled at the good looking gentleman as he extended his hand to her. "You seem familiar." Sonomi looked at his peaceful face as he smiled. They shook hands. Eriol was sure by now, that the woman was Tomoyo's mother. Tomoyo has her mother's poise, features and smile. Suddenly, Sonomi just remembered.

"Ara, you're Tomoyo-chan's friend from elementary, aren't you? Sonomi sounded delighted.

Eriol smiled and nodded, "Yes, Daidouji-san. Hiirizigawa Eriol." Sonomi chuckled, "No need to be so formal. Just call me Sonomi-san, Hiirizigawa-kun."

He smiled at her attitude and thought, _'Similar to Tomoyo.'_ He gently shook his head, "Sonomi-san, as you prefer to be called by that, I wold prefer to be called by my first name." Sonomi smiled and nodded, "Even better, Eriol-san"

Sonomi looked around and returned her gaze to Eriol, "Where's Tomoyo-chan? I wonder, she said she's bringing a partner. I was really happy."

"Oh? I'm glad you're feeling in that direction, Sonomi-san." Eriol walked with Sonomi.

She smiled and touched her cheeks, "Actually I'm more than happy when I received the news."

"Why is that?" Eriol has his usual smile and gaze.

Sonomi sighed a little, "As she grew, there were many proposals coming in every week since she was 13. And each time she would decline them and sent them home politely. I never knew the reason why. Questions in my head was, 'Why did she refuse to all those proposals?', 'Was she waiting for someone special?', and more questions. I just couldn't figure out. It's not that I want her in these kind of marriage, but it makes me wonder sometimes. When she said about a her company, I was thrilled and I'm looking foward for Tomoyo-cha to introduce him to me."

Eriol wanted to say something but hold back as he sensed someone's presence, _'She's here.' _One of the bodyguards coming towards him and Sonomi. The bodyguard bowed to Sonomi and Eriol. They nodded.

"President, ojiou-sama has arrived." Sonomi perked up, "Ah... It's about time. Shall we go, Eriol-san?" He nodded and the bodyguard led them.

Eriol and Sonomi both waited at the grand stairs for their dear Tomoyo. Noise from paparazzis and reporters were heard from inside. Sonomi was anxious to see her daughter. The bodyguards seemed to be cooling down. Eriol watched at the main entrance and smiled as it revealed a beautiful young lady in a simple elegant dress. Sonomi saw exactly the same way as Eriol did. As Tomoyo walked towards her mother and Eriol, she couldn't help but blush. Sonomi stared at her in awe and Eriol just kept his eyes on her.

Her dress was gown like and it was indigo and violet in colour. Her gown wasn't too big nor too small. It was just right for her petite body. Violet shimmering oganza was covering the indigo satin for the gown and the top was open indigo satin open shoulder. She wore a violet choker with a diamond locket. Her hair was let down and her heels were just 3 inches high and it was a match to her dress. All in all, she looked gorgeous.

She walked up to her mother and smiled. "Konbawa, okaa-san, Eriol-kun." Sonomi was awed by her own daughter's beauty that she quickly hugged Tomoyo, "Oh, Tomoyo-chan. It looks fantastic on you. You did a great job on this dress. You surpassed my talent already." Sonomi teased her daughter, they chuckled together.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan, where's that person?" Sonomi asked as they broke the hug. Tomoyo giggled and went beside Eriol. "I believe you've met him already, okaa-san." Eriol bowed to the lady in front of him and smiled. Sonomi wan't a bit surprised. Why else would Eriol be here? Sonomi knew her daughter had feelings for the cool gentleman in front of her. Sonomi fluttered.

Being a gentleman, he offered his left arm and Tomoyo slid her right arm in. Sonomi was just more than happy seeing Tomoyo smile like when she was around Sakura. Sonomi secretly asked Selene, the head bodyguard to take pictures of Tomoyo and Eriol together. Selene nodded and smiled in agreement.

Sonomi faced her daughter and 'future son-in-law'. No matter how much she looked at them, she always stared at them in awe. "Ano, we should get inside now. The dinner party is about to start. I'll be seeing you inside. Take care of her, Eriol-san." He nodded. Sonomi went inside with other CEO's and presidents from other companies. Eriol took his sweet time with Tomoyo.

"You look amazingly beautiful tonight." He complimented her which made her blush and giggled.

She moved her body closer to Eriol, "May I say that you look very handsome, Eriol-kun?" She smiled. Somehow, she felt like she was emitting a light from within that enabled her to shine even more and made her look even happier. For once in her life she didn't about anyone but herself and her happiness that she was searching for.

Eriol noticed her glow and was glad that he made this decision. For his sake and hers as well. He couldn't help it. He kissed her cheek which really made her blush 100 shades of red. Eriol smirked, "My Fair Lady, shall I escort you for the night?" Tomoyo smiled sweetly, "Yes, Sir. You may." They walked in together and as they walked together inside to the party, every eyes were on them. The perfect lady and her gentleman. From far, Sonomi smiled and was sharing her thoughts with Nadeshiko.

The host for the party started the event and everyone clapped their hands. There were music performances by a famous classical music band. People were dancing, top exclusive people chatting about business and life. Eriol and Tomoyo also were sociallizing with other people who were about their age. Sonomi approached her daughter's crowd.

"I'm sorry to disturb your conversation, but may I borrow my daughter and Eriol-san for a minute?" Sonomi politely asked.

Tomoyo and Eriol nodded and excused themselves. Sonomi puts a big smile on her face, "Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, could you play a song for tonight?" Sonomi requested Tomoyo to sing and Eriol to play the song along with her.

Tomoyo wasn't sure to sing in front of this crowd. Eriol held her hand, "It's okay. We can do it like we used to." He encouraged her and she smiled. She turned to her mother and smiled, "Sure, why not?" Sonomi clapped her hands cheerfully, "That's great! Come up to the stage in 10 minutes." Sonomi ran off somewhere. Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"What song should we entertain them with?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled as she already thought of a song. She smiled, "Eriol-kun, I would love to play this song," she whispered in his ear for the song. Eriol smiled and nodded, "With all my heart, I would love to do the song with you."

* * *

They agreed on the song and headed towards the stage and met up with Sonomi. Sonomi did not ask Tomoyo or Eriol what song are they going to perform but Sonomi reserved the grand piano for Eriol. The host of the night announced the couple up the stage which caused everyone in the room to slow down their conversations and the ones dancing, paused. The couple bowed to the audience. Eriol took his seat at the piano and Tomoyo stood beside it. Eriol and Tomoyo both smiled and nodded. He started playing notes on the piano and the angelic voice started to sing.

**Song title: Yoru no Uta / Night Song**

**By: Junko Iwao**

_yoru no sora ni matataku  
tooi kin no hoshi  
yuube yume de miageta  
kotori to onaji iro_

_(Distant golden stars,  
twinkling in the night sky…  
The same color as  
the birds I looked up at in my dream last night.)_

**Tomoyo sang gracefully as she follows the rhythm of the piano. She didn't close her eyes at the start of the song. She would steal glances of Eriol. He noticed and did the same about her. The couple just couldn't resist looking at one another. Sonomi heard people murmuring about how her daughter was good at singing, the young gentleman was perfect, the couple looked sweet together. Sonomi smiled.**

_(I'm flying, riding my dream  
together with the wind that passes over all.)_

**She was calm. She was good at performing. She always give her best in singing and everything else. She felt at ease while performing. She slowly closed her eyes. As she closes them, she saw the beautfiul memories that was in her heart. Memories of her beloved best friend, Sakura, her good friends, her mother, her current lover (Eriol) and everyone else. The bittersweet memories she faced with her best friend was priceless. She consiously smiled even more. She felt happiness pouring to her.**

_(Tomorrow, I'll sing it with you  
Riding the wings of our dreams.)_

**Eriol smiled at the lyric. He remembered how he had fallen for the angel. He knew he didn't regret any of his decision. **

_(Tomorrow, I'll sing it with you  
Riding the wings of our dreams.)_

The song finished with beautiful ending from the piano. Everyone applaused. Eriol stood up from his piano chair and stood beside Tomoyo and they bowed together. The crowd clapped even harder. They got down the stage and met Sonomi. She hugged her daughter and smiled at Eriol who smiled at the mother's reaction.

"Tomoyo-chan, you did great! And I have a surprise for you later. Eriol-san shall come together. Now, go and enjoy yourself." Sonomi kissed her daughter's cheek and walked away from them. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and he took her hand and kiss it, "May I have this dance with you, My Fair Lady?" She chuckled, "Yes, my delightful mister. I would love to dance with you." They walked towards the dance floor. A soft classic song started and everyone on the dance floor danced gracefully as swans. But the most outstanding one were Eriol and Tomoyo. They danced their night away looking in each other's eyes and loving one another even more.

After the dinner party had ended, Selene approached politely to the Young Mistress, "Ojiou-sama, the President is calling for you." Tomoyo nodded, "Arigato, Selene-san." The head bodyguard smiled, "We will head towards the President's pent house." Tomoyo nodded again and clung onto Eriol's arm as he gladly offered it to her. They rode the limousine and reached her mother's pent house.

Both Tomoyo and Eriol entered the house as the guards opened the door for them. They went in the living room and saw that Sonomi was waiting for them. "Irrashai mase, futari tomo." She greeted her most expected guests. "Arigato Sonomi-san." Eriol replied her kindness. Sonomi pleaded them to seat in front of her and the couple obeyed.

Sonomi insisted on pouring the tea herself for her special guests.Tomoyo stared at her mother very cutely, "Okaa-san, what it is that you called us here?"

Sonomi gently put down the tea pot and served the tea and the couple thanked her. Sonomi relaxed and took a sip of her tea, "Tomoyo-chan, do you love Eriol-san as much as yourself?" Tomoyo wasn't startled from her mother's question. She smiled and gently shook her head, "Iie, okaa-san. I love him more than myself." Her voice was in one piece. No stuttering, trembling or anything. They were just pure honesty. Eriol smiled and added, "But not as much as you love Sakura-san, ne?" He teased her and the three chuckled. Tomoyo offered sweets to Eriol which he accepted, "Probably you're right." She replied jokingly.

Eriol turned to his 'future mother-in-law', "Sonomi-san, you said earlier on this evening, you have a surprise. May we know what is the surprise you were talking about?" Tomoyo looked at her mother, patiently waiting for the answer. Sonomi smirked and turned into her serious expression. She looked at Eriol while he just smiled like he always do, "Eriol-san, would you like to be engaged to my dearest daughter?" Tomoyo's eyes were wide shock but Eriol was calm and smiled wider, "Sonomi-san, I," Tomoyo's heart was beating 100 times faster. Her cheeks were flushed. Sonomi was anticipating his answer, "Yes, you...?"

* * *

**To be continued... Hahaha xD**

**Chapter 7 - Done! Cliffhanger! I'm evil, yes I know. My dear readers, I'll be quite busy these couple of days. There will be a festival coming. So, I've to prepare. Please wait for the next chapter. Adieu**

**R&R**

**Japanese to English**

**Ojiou-sama - My lady**

**Arigato - Thanks**

**Iie - No**

**Subarashi - Wonderful / Excellent**

**Okaa-san - Mother**


	8. Night sky with diamonds

**Yo! Sorry for the really late update. I know, I know, I promised a couple of days till I update but I had exam that was really handy and quenched everything from my brain. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy this.**

**A very big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please, review more.**

* * *

**Preview**

_Eriol turned to his 'future mother-in-law', "Sonomi-san, you said earlier on this evening, you have a surprise. May we know what is the surprise you were talking about?" Tomoyo looked at her mother, patiently waiting for the answer. _

_Sonomi smirked and turned into her serious expression. She looked at Eriol while he just smiled like he always do, "Eriol-san, would you like to be engaged to my dearest daughter?" _

_Tomoyo's eyes were wide shock but Eriol was calm and smiled wider, "Sonomi-san, I," Tomoyo's heart was beating 100 times faster. Her cheeks were flushed._

_Sonomi was anticipating his answer, "Yes, you...?"_

* * *

Tomoyo felt her blood rushing fast through her veins and to her face. Yet, she managed to keep herself from getting stiffed up. Eriol smiled, "Sonomi-san, I," His future mother-in-law waited while smiling cheerfully as if she already knew what his answer was going to be. Eriol exhaled and glance lovingly at Tomoyo who was blushing, "Aishiteru, Tomoyo." Eriol held her hand and made Tomoyo stand. Tomoyo just followed his movements and before she knew it, Eriol puts a sweet saphire diamond ring on her sweet finger. 

Eriol smiled even more when he saw Tomoyo's action. Tomoyo kept blinking, trying to register what Eriol just did. "Eriol-kun, I," Tears formed in her eyes and she smiled lovingly at him, "I love you too, so much." There. She said it clear. She felt relieved more than ever. She hugged Eriol tightly and he returned the hug. Sonomi almost cried then she abruptly stood up from her seat and clapped her hands, "Omedeto, Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun! Now, that both of you are engaged, your marriage will be after you graduated." Sonomi blurted out.

Tomoyo while hugging Eriol, was wide shock. Another surprise for Tomoyo.

She looked at her mother, "Okaa-san, that's very sudden. Even this is very sudden. Don't you think we're going too fast? And, Sakura-chan and the others haven't-"

Sonomi cuts her off, "Daijobu! Sakura-chan will get the best of dress for your wedding." Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Okaa-san, that was not what I'm trying to say." Eriol held her hand and slightly shook his head, "I don't think she's listening, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo gave out a short sigh and smiled at her mother's busy reaction. Sonomi was already celebrating with Selena the head bodyguard, who was also thrilled about Tomoyo's engagement. Tomoyo giggled while Eriol chuckled.

Sonomi suddenly approached the couple, "Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan, I have to go London for a conference. Both you may stay here for tonight. Your luggages are on their way here."

Tomoyo looked at her mother and gently hugged her mother, "Okaa-san. Thank you, for everything."

Sonomi hugged her daughter and stroked Tomoyo's long hair, "No, thank you. You made happy for having you. You really remind me of Nadeshiko-chan. Be happy and live life to the fullest. Always remember,"

"If you begin the day with love in your heart,

Peace in your nerves,

And truth in your mind,

You not only benefit by their presence

But also bring them to others,

To your family and friends, and to those

Whose destiny across your path that day."

Tomoyo recite the advise that her mother had been telling her since she was a little girl. She believed in it and keep holding in to be a prideful heiress.

She smiled, "Of course, I'll remember, okaa-san."

Sonomi kissed Tomoyo's forehead and looked at her lovingly. Sonomi then turned her gaze towards the dark blue haired gentleman standing behind Tomoyo and smiled at him.

"Eriol-kun, take care of Tomoyo-chan. You don't want to lose her, ne?" Sonomi teased him and he smirked.

He stepped foward and took Tomoyo by her waist, "I will, don't worry." He looked at Tomoyo who was smiling at him. Sonomi chuckled, "Settled. The marriage will go on! Ja, ittekimasu."

"Hai, itterashai, okaa-san/Sonomi-san." Tomoyo and Eriol said in unison. Sonomi smiled in satisfaction.

Sonomi waved goodbye and left the luxurious pent house. Eriol led Tomoyo outside to the balcony.

"Ne, Eriol-kun, I still can't believe that you and I are," Tomoyo blushed at the thought of her and Eriol getting married.

Eriol smirked, "Getting married. What is there not to believe? Sonomi-san sure is enthusiastic about the marriage."

Tomoyo chuckled, "That's okaa-san for you. I bet she would do the same to Sakura-chan." Eriol nodded.

"Tomoyo."

"Hai?" Her soft gentle voice answered.

While hugging Tomoyo's waist from behind and looking up the sky, "Exactly, how many proposals _did_ you turned down?"

The lady giggled, "I lost count." She giggled again. Eriol smirked and slightly tickled her.

Tomoyo looked up the sky and smiled, "Sakura-chan would be thrilled when she hears this. And I'm sure that it wouldn't be long for Li-kun to ask her hand in marriage."

Eriol slightly nodded, "Enough talking about others, this **our** night. C'mon let's get inside and change." Eriol lifted her chin which made Tomoyo faced him. He looked into her eyes and smiled. He gently pressed his lips against hers and gave a passionate kiss. They parted from the kiss and Tomoyo was blushing furiously. She smiled back. Eriol whispered, "I will always love you, Daidouji Tomoyo, my beloved future wife."

"I love you too, future husband." Tomoyo playfully winked at Eriol who kissed her forehead and led her inside.

The night sky was filled with beautiful diamonds of stars and the moon was crescent. For Tomoyo, it was a miracle and magic how her fate turned out this way. She was happy. They both loved each other and like Tomoyo mentioned, it won't be long till Li Syaoran propose to Kinomoto Sakura, the Princess of Clow.

* * *

**I wonder if this should be the last chapter? I have a lot more ideas pouring now. If you want more continuation after this chapter, I'll upload more chapters. Obviously, I need reviews (wink). So, you decide.**

* * *

**Japanese to English**

**Ittekimasu - I'll be leaving now**

**Itterashai - Have a nice trip**

**Omedeto - Congratulations**

**Okaa-san - Mother**

**Aishiteru - I love you**

**Owari da ka? Sa! Matte iru zo, ne, minna!**

**(Is it over? Who knows! I'll be waiting everyone!) **

* * *

Haruka Ai desu ;) 


End file.
